Snowed In!
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: A christmas fic that was inspired by HeartbreakDX' story Old Toy Trains. There are a lot of songs used in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snowed In!

Plot: When a group of superstars are snowed in at an arena on Christmas they are forced to celebrate this holiday together. But can people who can't stand each other spend this holiday together?

Side plots: I used a lot of plots that should be familiar: the Matt and Jeff Hardy plot where they hate each other, Miz and Morrison's hatred for Carlito and Primo because they have the Bella twins, and several others.

Chapter 1: Introduction

"You wanna run that by me one more time?" Matt Hardy asked his friend Brian Kendrick coldly as the group of superstars stood in the hall by the large double doors.

Brian moved a stray piece of hair out of his face, "We're completely snowed in. Guard says so."

"I told Vince it was a bad idea to host Raw in Canada on Christmas Eve." Triple H growled, nudging his best friend and partner in crime, Shawn Micheals, in the ribs with his elbow.

"No, the XFL was a bad idea. This is a dumb ass attack." Shawn replied.

Nolee Lacroix looked at the group, "There's nothing that we can do but make this our holiday haven." The group mumbled in hatred. Matt glared over hatefully at his brother Jeff, John Morrison and The Miz looked over at the ever sweet Bella twins who were standing behind Carlito and Primo Colon and then high fived, Triple H and Shawn Micheals looked like they could kill anyone who said the wrong thing to them, Brian Kendrick leaned against the wall, and all three members of Legacy exchanged a glance.

"Oh c'mon, we may all hate each other but it's Christmas Eve. We can at least get along for a day, right?" When no one awnsered, she sighed. "The least you guys can try to do is not kill each other."

The group split up in different directions, each hoping to enjoy what little holiday they would have.


	2. Chapter 2: It wasn't always like this

Chapter 1: It wasn't always this way (Jeff's pov)

_**Old toy trains, little toy tracks  
Little boy toys coming from a sack  
Carried by a man dressed in white and red  
Little boy, don't you think it's time you were in bed?**_

I had always been at his side and I always will be. He may have betrayed my and caused me to lose the one thing I have dreamed about since childhood but we are still family. He is still my brother and thing's weren't always this way. One time we were happy and together on Christmas. I remember those times.

_**Close your eyes  
Listen to the skies  
All is calm, all is well  
Soon you'll hear Kris Kringle and the jingle bells**_

_"Matthew, Jefferey if you two don't go to bed Santa won't come to visit you tonight" said our mother, Amanda Hardy, as young 10 year old Matt and 7 year old me played with our cars on the carpet in the living room floor. _

_"But mama!" I pouted, "Why can't I see Santa?"_

_Matt took a hold of my hand and urged, "C'mon Jeffy! We want those really cool presents and Santa's coming to give us them!" That was Matty for you, god it's been so long since I've called him Matty. He always made sure I listened to our mom and dad._

_We brushed our teeth and changed into our pajama's, then went to our room. I slept on the messier side of the room and Matt on the neater side. We laid there in our separate beds, listening to nothing at all. "Jeffy," smiled Matt, "What do you hope you get?"_

_"That artist set." I smiled, "The one with all the shades of paint. You?"_

_"That baseball glove we saw at the store." Matt smiled._

_We drifted off to sleep, letting our childish dreams envelope us._

_**Bringin' little toy trains, little toy tracks  
Little boy toys coming from a sack  
Carried by a man dressed in white and red  
Little boy, don't you think it's time you were in bed?**_

___"Wake up Jeffy!" I heard Matt scream that next morning. "It's Santa! He brought us stuff! He brought us lots of stuff!"_

_"I threw the covers off the bed and ran into the living room. The tree was like a well decorated king, the presents that flowed out from under the tree like the faithful peasants. My eyes scanned the presents and then I gave Matt a childlike smile. "Lets go wake up mommy and daddy!"_

_We ran to our parents room and I shook my mom as Matt shook our dad. "Mommy, mommy Santa was here! Santa was here!"_

_Our parents woke up and we went into the living room. I tore through wrapping paper, loving my gifts. I got the artist set I wanted from Matt. I had gotten him the baseball glove, a baseball, and a bat. That was my favorite Christmas.__**  
**_

_**Close your eyes  
Listen to the skies  
All is calm, all is well  
Soon you'll hear Kris Kringle and the jingle bells**_

Now here I sit, snowed in with the others. Matt is here and I want to talk to him. I walk over to where he stands by the soda machine. "Matt…hi."

He gives me the coldest look I have ever seen from his eyes, "What the hell do you want?"

"It's Christmas." I smile at him, "And we're family. Can't-"

"Your no brother of mine." Matt replies coldly.

I get a box wrapped in red shiny paper from my backpack, "Here. I made it for you."

The cold look on his face breaks and he smiles softly. It's a smile that I haven't seen from him in a while. It's warm and genuine with love in it that I know somewhere in his heart he still loves me. "Thanks…" he grumbles, trying to hide the smile on his face. He takes it from my hands and opens it up. He can't hide the smile now and tears are slipping past his well built defenses as he holds up the present: a black and purple baseball jersey with our last name and the number 24 on the back. "How…why? After what I put you through, what I did, why would you do this for me?"

"You're my brother." I smile. Before I know it, he has embraced me for a hug and I am hugging him back.

"Forgive me?"  
"I never blamed you." I smile.

_**Bringin' old toy trains, little toy tracks  
Little boy toys coming from a sack  
Carried by a man dressed in white and red  
Little boy, don't you think it's time you were in bed?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Where are you now?

Chapter 2: Where have you gone? (Brian's POV)

_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter_

I changed when he left and only because he left. There I said it, I miss Paul London. He was the only thing keeping me sane. Now that he's gone, I don't know what to do. The holidays are especially lonely for me. I don't have any family left and I have a hard time making friends.

Paul didn't care about what I had a hard time doing, he was my friend anyway. He only had his mom left and everyone was his friend. I think it was the smile he gave to everyone. It made you drop your every pretence and trust him wholly. I remember one Christmas…

_You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play  
My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too_

_"Hey Bri," Paul smiled at me, "you wanna hang the star on the tree?" He asked as we were in our locker room. Paul had insisted we put a tree up, no matter how much room we had in our locker area. We had finally decided to get a mini-tree._

_"Not sure if I can reach that high Paul." I teased as I got up to take the star from him._

_"C'mon, even Rey Mysterio could reach the top of this tree." Paul teased._

_I took the star in one hand and carefully placed it on top of the tree. Standing back to observe my work, I smiled. "Looks good," I murmured._

_Paul put a hand on my shoulder as he stood next to me. "It'll do." He went to his locker and pulled out a neatly wrapped box with a large pink bow on it. He shoved it my way, "In the London family, we each get to open a present earlier. Here's one of yours."_

_I smiled and ripped through the wrapping paper. It was the coat I now wear to the ring: the white one with sparkles and leopard print on the lapel. I tried it on and smiled, "Oh this is cool. This is really cool. Thanks Paul."_

_I suddenly realized that I had Paul's present in my bag. It was a PSP and it was definitely not as nice as the coat he had given me. I got it out of my bag and tossed it to him. He made the catch and tore open the paper._

_Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go_

_I'll never forget the look that his face held at that moment. It was joy and wonder, happiness and excitement. "Brian this is possibly the best present that I have ever gotten!"_

_"It's not as nice as this jacket!" I laughed as I fixed the collar. "Think I could go with a new gimmick."_

_"What would you call yourself? THE Brian Kendrick?" he teased. Looking back on it now, it seems so stupid. I never would have given Paul up._

_"You're my best friend."I told him._

_"Your mine too" Paul smiled._

_Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh_

Take a look at me now and you would never guess that I was capable of love. I had to stick to my own path and not listen to others. Matt Hardy has since tried to take Paul's spot but he can't. He's just not Paul. No one will ever be Paul.

We're snowed in at the arena in Toronto and I am sitting alone in my locker room. I'm watching Paul's favorite talk show, _The Tonight Show With Jay Leno_. I was never crazy about the guy but for some reason, I just can't turn it off. My cell phone sits on the coffee table right next to my coffee cup. It's like I'm waiting for a phone call but I know that I will never get a call. Paul hasn't talked to be since the night that Vince fired him.

A few minutes dance by like the memories of Paul passing in my head. I now hold the phone in my hands, looking through my contacts, when I rest on Paul's number. I don't know why I have to look through my contacts when he's the first one on my speed dials. I look up at the ceiling and lick my lips. I hit the call button and put the phone to my ear, "Hey Paul. It's me Brian."

"What's going on!?" the excited voice on the other end says. It's such a nice voice to hear again.

"I called to…Oh Paul, Merry Christmas!"

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time  
I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you

You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love  
Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Kiss

Chapter 4: Christmas Kiss (John Morrison's POV)

_Silver and gold  
Silver and gold  
I'd rather have Jesus than silver and gold  
No fame or fortune_

Even I, the guru of greatness, have moments when I can't score with a woman. Brie Bella is that woman. She is hot and sweet, sexy and haughty. How does a girl like that end up with a guy like Carlito Colon? What can he promise her that I can't?

_Nor riches untold  
I'd rather have Jesus than silver and gold  
Don't give me a mansion  
on top of the hill_

I have luscious brown hair that always does what I want it to. Carlito's hair looks like he stuck his finger in a light socket. How could that attract a beautiful, breath taking woman like Brie? Even worse, what doesn't attract her to me? I can pay for anything her heart might desire. I remember another Christmas that I spent alone…

_Don't give me the world  
with a shallow thrill  
But just give me a saviour  
My life He can hold_

_I stayed in that Christmas to train for the Royal Rumble in January. I had just finished working out in the gym when my girlfriend at the time, Kelly Kelly, called me on my cell phone. The song, "Boom, Boom, Boom" by Aqua rang out, causing my best friend Mike Mizanin to giggle._

_"Stuff it Mikey." I smirked as I answered it, "Hello beautiful."_

_"Listen, Johnny, this isn't working." I remembered sitting there on the bed in my room in silence for a moment._

_"What isn't working beautiful?" I asked hoping not to have to hear what I was about to hear._

_"Us. Your just to focused on your career. I don't know how I could ever love an egotistical, chauvinistic man like you." The phone on the other end went dead and I held the phone in my trembling hands for a few minutes before breaking into tears. They leaked out of my honey brown eyes and I tried to hid my face so that Mike couldn't see me, which was an epic fail._

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"Kelly…broke…up…with…me!" I wailed. It must seem absurd that I, the Tuesday Night Delight, would cry over a woman. But at that point in time, I wasn't near as comfortable with who I am._

_I'd rather have Jesus than silver and gold  
I woke up this morning  
Feeling kind of down  
I called on my best friend_

_"Oh, c'mon John," Mike smirked, "she's just a girl."_

_"Just a girl?" I cried, "Kelly was the-"_

_"Love of your life, yeah I know. That is exactly how I felt about Leylah. These girls, Johnny, they only want one thing. Money." After a while he slapped his hands together, "I Know this great little bar up the road from here. Why don't we spend the night getting drunk?" That's how I have spent ever Christmas since._

_He could not be found  
But I called on Jesus  
My life He can hold  
I'd rather have Jesus than silver and gold_

But that was the past and this is the present. I'm standing alone underneath the door way, watching as Nikki Bella and Primo Colon share a private moment together. Must be nice. Those two spoiled second generation brats get everything while Mike and I have to be single. Guess that's the life of a player.

"Can I talk to you?" smiles a voice from behind me. I turn to see, in all of her wonderous glory, Brie Bella.

I smile down at her, "Sure little lady."

She leans against the door frame, "Carlito and I broke up."

I try everything in my power not to yell my excitement. I lean against the opposite side of the door frame. ""Why?"

"Well," she starts, "I was telling him how I just didn't feel the same way anymore."

I smile and then look above me. Pointing up I geekily reply, "Mistletoe."

She nods, "Uh-huh."

I move in to kiss her and as our lips meet, I know that this Christmas won't be to bad.

_For unto us a child is born  
A son is given  
I'd rather have Jesus  
What profits a man to gain the whole world and lose His soul  
I'd rather have Jesus  
For there's no other name given under heaven  
Whereby we must be saved  
I'd rather have Jesus  
He's the only one that can save you  
I'd rather have Jesus than silver and gold_


	5. Chapter 5: I promised

Chapter 5: I promised you (Triple H's pov)

_I'm dreaming tonight  
Of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do.  
And although I know  
_

A man is nothing without a family to call his own. A family he can love and support and that can love and support him. My family is exactly that. I have never loved anything as much as I love my family, especially Stephanie. A few years later, who could have guessed that I would have a baby? Little Aurora- McMahon Levesque, my daughter, is at home with her mom on her first Christmas. And where am I? Stuck at this god damn arena instead of at home with my baby girl and lovely wife like I promised I would be. I remember the first time Stephanie and I met exactly twelve years ago…

_It's a long road back  
I promise you  
I'll be home for Christmas.  
You can count on me.  
_

_"I don't want to be at this party!" I told my best friend to this very day, Shawn Micheals. We were entering the beautiful foyer of Vince McMahon's home for the yearly WWE Christmas party. He had forced me to wear a suit so I was dressed nice. At this time in my life I HATED all authority so I wasn't happy to be here._

_"Vince didn't invite you." Shawn reminded me as we made out way through the crowds of superstars so that we could put our presents under the giant tree that sat in the den. "I invited you so please behave yourself."_

_I grumbled and went over to eh punch bowl where Christ Benoit stood. God there's a man I haven't thought about since his death. I should add him in my prayers tonight. "Evenin' kid." He smiled at me. It was that toothless grin that everybody had grown to love before he took his own life._

_"Hey Chris," I smiled, "What's up?"_

_"Taking a break from the excitement. I have a family at home I have to get back to."_

_Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree.  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love-light gleams._

_I smiled, "Know how that is. Mom and pops want me to come home tomorrow."_

_"Must be nice to still be a bachelor," Christ smiled gently, taking a sip of his wine. The noise of the room had suddenly dropped ten levels and everyone was now looking at the stairs. There she stood, in all her radiance, the woman who would later become my wife. She wore a long sleeved black dress that was very form fitting. Her beautiful brown eyes seemed to pull all the attention to her. Chris saw my face, "You like her?"_

_"I've never seen another woman so…so…wow…"I babbled. That's the honest truth of it, I was captivated from the first glance. She was sunshine during the darkest of days, a precious piece of gold when everyone else around her was worthless silver. My confidence coming back to me, I walked over to her._

_I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams.  
Oh oh ah I'll be home for Christmas.  
You can count on me.  
_

_I sat down next to her on the couch where she sat, "Hi, I'm Hunter Hearst-"_

_She held up a hand, "Don't lie, your real name is Jean Paul Levesque."_

_My breath caught in my chest, she knew my name which meant that she knew who I was. This beautiful creature knew who I was. "You caught me in my own lie. And what is your name?" I asked._

_"Stephanie McMahon." She smiled at my boldness. We were locked in our own little world as we spoke that evening. I think by that end of that night, she knew all my secrets and I knew all of hers. From that moment on, our business like relationship grew to more. Much more._

_Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree.  
Oh Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love-light gleams_.

Two years later, Steph gave birth to our daughter, Aurora McMahon- Levesque. I promised to be there for her first everything. Where was I the day that she took her first steps? I was the one who held her after she fell. Where was I the day she said her first word? I was the one crying because her first words had been 'Da-da.' But where will I be for her first Christmas? I'll be waiting for my plane to land so that I can get back to my family.


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Wish

Chapter 6: Christmas Wish (Nolee's pov)

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

It's not that I don't love Randy. Quite the contrary, I love Randy was much as I can. But lately, with what he's done to the McMahon family, I've been disgusted with him. What gave him the right to attack Vince like that? What gave him the right to punt Shane in the side of the head? Even worse to think about is what he did to Stephanie. But I'm not the only one disgusted. I can tell Ted is to.

Ted Dibiase J.r. is the sweetest man that I have ever me. He's not shy like Nick Nemeth was, he's not focused on his career like Kurt Angle was, he's not vengeful like Randy is. He's this complicated set of boxes, like one of those Russian dolls which opens only to reveal another doll. He sets everything inside of him in to one of these boxes. Maybe that's why I found myself attracted to him. I remember my first Christmas with the WWE superstars.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You _

_I had never seen so many people in such a large house. People were everywhere and they ranged from the most masculine of superstars talking about football to the most feminine of diva's talking about the mall. In my heart I knew that I had made it. I was a diva and I fit in with these people._

_I stood at the snack table not eating but not being very sociable. After all I was only 17 years old and I barely knew anybody. "You must be the new girl," a voice said from my side. I turned my head to see the most handsome man I had ever seen._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_His eyes were a blue gray that seemed to radiate a genuine kindness. Around his neck was a gold medal of some sort that was almost as shiny as the top of his bald head. "I am. Let me guess, yeh Kurt Angle?"_

_He smiled, "Yes I am."_

_I held out a hand for Kurt to shake but instead he kissed it. I turned about thirteen shades of red. "Nice to meet yeh. I'm Nolee Lacroix."_

_'Nolee? That's a beautiful name," he smiled, "It certainly fits your looks."_

_I giggled, "Thank yeh Mr. Angle-"_

_"Call me Kurt," he smiled raising a hand, "Mr. Angle was my father."_

_"Fine Kurt." I continued, "I've heard a lot about yeh. First Olympic gold medalist in the history of the WWE?"_

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day _

_"That's correct." Kurt smiled, "And your the youngest woman to ever sign with the WWE? How old are you?"_

_"That's right and I'm 17."_

_"It's very brave of you to sign with the WWE." Kurt said as we sat down on a leather couch. "There's a lot of bad people here who would prey on your weakness."_

_I stared him in the eyes, "Are yeh one of those bad people?" I suddenly had an urge to retract my statement on my fear of being to bold._

_Kurt put a hand on my knee. "No, I'm one of the good guys."_

_I put my hand over his, "That's good to know. I was worried for a moment."_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

_Later that night, we ate together. "Hey," Kurt smiled holding up the wishbone, "Let's split it." He took one end of the wishbone and I took the other end. My wish was that I would get more than just one date out of Kurt. Needless to say, my wish was granted._

_You baby  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting__  
_

"Hey Nolee," a voice says waking me from my day dream. I spin around to see Ted holding his Ninja Turtles lunchbox. That's another good thing about Ted, his sense of childish wonder. "What are you doing in here all by yourself?"

I smile sweetly, "Nothing. Where are Randy and Cody?"

"They are watching the weather channel in Randy's room. They want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"They sent yeh to look for me?"

Ted shook his head and sat down on the bench next to me. "I did that by my own accord."

I smile and say, "What did yeh bring for dinner?"

_Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to _

"Turkey." Ted smiles and he gets the food out, "I have a wishbone with me to. I was gonna share it with Cody. Would you like to share it with me?"

I nod and take one end. This year, I think I'll wish for Ted to hold me.

_Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
__  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Gotta do this again!

Chapter 7: Gotta Do This Again

He's my brother. The things that I have put him through are hellacious and he still finds the room in his heart to forgive me. I don't understand that. I certainly don't deserve it. He was always such a good baby brother and I was always such a rotten older brother.

They say that we can go now. The two of us are walking out the doors as I turn to Jeff. "Hey little man," I smile sweetly, "what are you doing for Christmas?"

He shrugs, "Don't know."

"Why don't you and I spend Christmas together as a family?" I ask casually.

His bright eyes light up with a childish air, "Really?"

I nod and he hugs me, "I can't breath!" I laugh.

Jeff lets go of me and he says, "Merry Christmas Matty."

"Merry Christmas Jeffy."

XXX

I'm glad he called. I've been following what happens with his persona on Friday Night Smackdown and I can't judge him. I know exactly how he feels because I feel the same way. He fights to keep his job and I'm fighting to regain a job. The WWE doesn't want me and I'm sure TNA won't take me but when I heard Brian's voice, all of the bad things went away.

I invited him to spend the holidays with me. I haven't talked to any of my friends from those days so seeing Brian is going to be good for me. The past my be the past but there is no reason that I can't see them after words. Bet they will all see old Paul London soon enough.

XXX

Lucky. John Morrison has always been the lucky one. Who was the first one who held the ECW championship? John. Who was the one who always gets the hoards of screaming fans and the fan mail? John. That made me angry to start with. I'm just upset that now I have to sit back and watch as he gets Brie Bella. And what do I get? A big load of nothing!

Nikki and Primo are the perfect couple. Who am I to break them apart? I'll tell you who I am, I'm the chick magnet! So what if I don't have a girl this Christmas? It's not the end of the world! I'll just have to take one lucky fan home with me. Shouldn't be to hard…right?

XXX

I can tell that Hunter is happy to be out of there but there is no reason for him to drive like a bat out of hell. Okay, that's a lie. He loves his family more than anyone could ever know. Anyone except me that is. I love my wife and kids as much as Hunter loves his wife and daughter.

"Christmas plans same as usual?" I ask as we get to the airport. For the last few Christmas' Hunter and Stephanie have come to the home that I share with my wife and kids in San Antonio.

"You, Becca, Cameron, and Cheyenne are coming over to Steph and I's home this year. We don't want to take Rory on a plane just yet." Hunter gruffly replies.

I smile, "Becs and the kids already up there?"

Hunter nods and we enter the airport, "Yup. Thanks for everything bud. I don't think that I have ever told you that. Without you, I never would have met Steph."

"I accept all responsibility." I smile, "Oh and next time Hunter, drive a bit slower. You don't' want to go to prison on Christmas."

XXX

I hope my wish comes true. I got the bigger part of the wishbone so my wish is suppose to come true. I don't ask for a lot, being as I am the son of the million dollar man. I was pretty much handed everything that I have in my life. All I have asked for recently is for Nolee to love me like she loves Randy. Is that to much to ask for?

"What was yeh wish?" she asks me, her voice full of that attractive southern drawl that I love so much.

I tsk her, "Can't tell you. It won't come true if I tell you."

"I wished that yeh would hold me in your arms." She huskily tells me. For a moment by breath catches in my chest and I have to remind myself to breathe.

"You know Randy would kill me if he knew this…" I reply slowly, "But I love you.

For a moment we exchange a careful glance and in that moment I know that all of my waiting is at an end.


End file.
